What The Heart Wants JohnLock
by QueenLexie
Summary: Heartbroken again was John Watson. Just after Sherlock Holmes comes back after two years of being fake dead, he comes showing up and surprising John and his 'girlfriend' Mary as he was going to ask her to marry him. Later on, John is heartbreaking from Mary, who was cheating on him the whole time with another guy. John was back at 221B Baker Street, but he was still pretty mad at S
1. Two Years Later

_**As you probably already know. None of these characters and these stories belong to me. I'm just making a fanfiction of Johnlock. I am not copywriting or anything. I am just making a story for you, people who ship Johnlock. I always love Sherlock, the show and the books and the game. So enjoy the story. And I hope you like it.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Two years later, after Sherlock had jumped off the St. Bartholomew's Hospital building and Jim Moriarty made the whole world think that Sherlock was a fake. John Watson had moved on from his friend's death and meet a woman named Mary Morstan and now was in a relationship with her, and he had grown a mustache. Today was a special day for them two, John was going ask Mary to marry him, even through they haven't really knew each other for every long, he was in love with her and Mary was not in love with him, she had been cheating and John did not know this. John was in the restaurant now waiting for Mary at their table, and Sherlock had come in, but John had not seen him yet. Sherlock put on disguise as he made his away over to John table who was now reading the wine menu. Sherlock finally made over to John and in mimics great French account, Sherlock said.

"Can I 'elp you with anything, sir?"

John didn't look up at him or didn't even notice it was Sherlock. He just countries looking at the meun and answered him.

"Hi, yeah. I'm looking for a bottle of champagne – a good one."

Sherlock leaned down a little closer and was looking now at the menu and pointed at a few champagnes, saying.

"Mmm! Well, these are all excellent vintages."

John simple answer back, still not looking up at him. "Er, it's not really my area. What do you suggest?"

Now Sherlock French account his French accent becoming a little Captain du Creff-esque.

"Well, you cannot possibly go wrong, but, erm, if you'd like my recommendation..."

"Mm-hm." Was John reply.

Sherlock gesturing at the list with his eyeliner pencil.

"This last one on the list is a favorite of mine."

John nodded still, not looking up from the menu and Sherlock countries.

"It is – you might, in fact, say – like a face from ze past."

He takes off his glasses and waits expectantly. John still doesn't look round.

"Great. I'll have that one, please."

He finishes his glass of red wine. Sherlock looks startled that John hasn't recognized him yet.

"It is familiar, but, er, with the quality of surprise!"

He almost lapses into his own voice on the final word and he gestures grandly. John grimaces at the taste of his wine, then – still without looking round – hands the wine list to the man he thinks is the wine waiter.

"Well, er, surprise me."

Sherlock tetchily, in pretty much his own voice and started walking away from the table.

"Certainly endeavouring to, sir."

The fake waiter walks away. John reaches into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out a small red velvet box. Opening it, he looks at the three-stone diamond ring inside, then closes the box and puts it on the table in front of him. Nearby, a woman walks down the stairs. John fidgets with the box, turning it this way and that, perhaps in an attempt to make it look perfectly placed. He blows out a nervous breath as his dinner date, Mary Morstan, rejoins him, patting his shoulder before walking round to her own seat.

"Sorry that took so long." Mary said in a sweet voice and John cleared his throat as he snatches the box off the table and shoves it back into his pocket. She sits down and smiles at him and asked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Me? Fine. I am fine." She smiles sweetly. John chuckles and gazes at her with a delighted look on his face. Mary now asked.

"Now then, what did you want to ask me?"

John's smile fades and he looks nervous and said nervously, lifting up the bottle of wine to her glass.

"More wine?"

"No, I'm good with water, thanks."

"Right." He briefly looks away.

"So ..."

"Er, so ... Mary. Listen, erm ... I know it hasn't been long ... I mean, I know we haven't known each other for a long time ..." He looks down, clearly struggling, and Mary encouragingly saying.

"Go on."

"Yes, I will. As you know, these last couple of years haven't been easy for me; and meeting you ..."

He looks at her for a moment, then nods and continued "Yeah, meeting you has been the best thing that could have possibly happened."

"I agree."

"What?" John looked up at Marry, looking confused for a moment, and Marry smiled and said.

"I agree I'm the best thing that could have happened to you."

John laughs and Mary screws up her nose apologetically.

"Sorry."

"Well, no. That's, um ..." He pauses, then looks at her, with a smile and then continues.

"So ... if you'll have me, Mary, could you see your way, um ..." She giggles and he clears his throat, the said.

"... if you could see your way to ..."

Just as he's about to go for it, Sherlock glides over to the table, still with the glasses, the ridiculous fake moustache and the ridiculous fake accent, but now with the added bonus of a bottle of champagne which he shows to John. Sherlock didn't want this happen and wanted John attend, he didn't want John to marry Mary. He wanted John back. Sherlock interested the date and John from making a big mistake.

"Sir, I think you'll find this vintage exceptionally to your liking."

Mary shields her face with her hand so that the 'waiter' can't see her as she giggles silently at John. Sherlock countries to talk quickly in the French accent

"It 'as all the qualities of the old, with some of the colour of the new."

John didn't look away from Marry, saying to the waiter, who definitely wasn't going get a tip for this.

"No, sorry, not now, please."

Sherlock countries in the French accent, ignore John.

"Like a gaze from a crowd of strangers ..." Mary pulls a face at John. Sherlock countries what he was saying to John, staring at him now, wanting him to look at him finally. "... suddenly one is aware of staring into ze face of an old friend."

Sherlock takes off his glasses, looking at John, and John said not looking up just yet.

"No, look, seriously ..." John finally lifts his gaze to meet the waiter's eyes, John brain went burry, Sherlock his brain said to himself.

".. could you just ..." His face drops. His entire body jolts and he stares with an expression of utter disbelief. Sherlock was actually standing right in front him, not dead. John heart dropped to his stomach and Sherlock heart skipped a beat and said in his normal accent.

"Interesting thing, a suit. Lends distinction to friends, and anonymity to waiters." John turns his head towards Mary, then his eyes fill with tears and he ducks his head momentarily before he stumbles clumsily to his feet. Mary concerned, and said.

" John?"

As John straightens up, Sherlock begins to move his right hand forward as if expecting John to shake it. John looks down at the table breathing heavily before lifting his head and briefly locking eyes with him. Mary said worried.

" John, what is it? What?"

John looks down again, clearly still in shock. Sherlock said a little awkwardly. John was pissed at Sherlock, but also very happy to see him at the same time, also sad and hurt.

"Well, short version ..."

John raises his eyes to him again as Sherlock countries "... Not Dead."

John stares at him, his face full of pain, shock and growing anger. Sherlock finally seems to catch on and looks a little guilty and said.

"Bit mean, springing it on you like that, I know. Could have given you a heart attack, probably still will. But in my defence, it was very funny." He laughs nervously, not meeting John's eyes, which is probably for the best because John's gaze is slowly turning murderous. "Okay, it's not a great defence."

"Oh no! You're ..." Mary finally realized who this man was. Sherlock Holmes who was now glancing towards her.

"Oh yes."

Mary shocked back in her set, looking at Sherlock. "Oh, my God."

"Not quite."

"You died. You jumped off a roof."

"No."

"You're dead!"

"No. I'm quite sure. I checked. Excuse me." Sherlock picking up a napkin from the table, he dips it into Mary's glass of water and then starts to rub off his moustache trying to sound nonchalant as he meets John's furious gaze

"Does, er, does yours rub off, too?" The tight smile which John directs at him bears no humor at all. Mary's anger is evident in her voice as she speaks. "Oh my God, oh my God. Do you have any idea what you've done to him?"

Sherlock looking down nervously and said nervously to John, "Okay, John, I suddenly realize I probably owe you some apology." Clenching his left fist, John slams it down onto the table. It's a credit to the manufacturers of the table that he doesn't shatter it. He hunches over his fist. Mary said in a shack breath trying calm down John.

"All right, just ... John? Just keep ..."

John pulls in a deep shaky breath before looking up at Sherlock with watey eyes and he whispers "Two years." He shakes his head, dragging in another long breath and blowing it out again before starting to straighten up. In a whisper again. "Two years." He moans and slumps down over his hands again. Sherlock has the decency to look awkward. John glances up at him momentarily. "I thought ..." He groans, unable to continue and gesturing helplessly. Mary stares at him in sympathy. John finally straightens and turns to Sherlock. "I thought ... you were dead." His face begins to fill with anger again. Hmm? He breathes rapidly and shallowly. "Now, you let me grieve, hmm? How could you do that?" Sherlock looks down, biting his lip. John softly but furiously "How?"

Sherlock as John's breathing becomes more intens. Sherlock finally speaks "Wait – before you do anything that you might regret ..."

John half-groans again, Sherlock countries what he was saying. "... um, one question. Just let me ask one question. Um ..." John looks at him, his eyes still full of fury. Sherlock almost giggling as he gestures towards his own top lip "Are you really gonna keep that?!" He grins as he turns his head to look at Mary. She laughs in disbelief. John draws in one more long breath, then hurls himself at Sherlock, grabbing his lapels and bundling him back across the floor until Sherlock loses his footing, and they both fall to the floor, John on top of Sherlock and trying to throttle him. Mary and various waiters run to pull John off. After they were kicked out two more small restaurants, Sherlock explaining to John what happened and then saying something that would make John even more mad that Sherlock didn't tell him that he was alive. Sherlock didn't understand why hw was still mad at him after he apologized to John. But again, Sherlock never understood humans and feelings, but he knew one thing, John was not going talk to him and that he maybe lost his only friend. Sherlock also looked over Mary, figuring out who this lady was, he found out cat lover and lier and other things. Sherlock was happy for John but sad now because he had hurt him and that he also loved him.

A few days went by, and Sherlock told everyone and the world that he was alive, and he went back to solving cases. But John was with Mary and not talking to old best friend Sherlock. He was working at the hospital that Mary worked at and he had some trouble there when he went in the next day, he had shaved off the mustache. He also had thought a homeless guy was Sherlock, and then when he went past Baker Street, he had gotten attached and ended up in a fire. But thank god Sherlock and Mary had gotten there in time to save him from it. Then a few more days after, Sherlock had faked not knowing how to shout off a bomb, and John had forgiven him and almost told him how he felt about him but he didn't. Sherlock and John were back together solving crimes and caughting killers. What could go wrong?

To Be Continued.


	2. Heartbroken Again

A week of cases past by a bit quickly, John went back and front from being with Mary and planning the wedding and being with Sherlock and solving cases again. John was happy with both, he had a woman to love him and the man who saved his life and made him go crazy. But Mary was not who she seemed and John really didn't love her, but he was not gonna waste time on Sherlock anymore. John just figured that Sherlock really didn't want something with John. But what John didn't know, Sherlock missed him a lot and that's why he had gonna on drugs again. Sherlock didn't want ruin John's pre-married like he ruined his old relationships in the past, by forget their names or messing them up with other girls John had. Sherlock own that to John not to do that with Mary and he kind like Mary to, he could see she did love him. But he also had a bad feeling and could see she was not who she claims to be. The night John was in the fire and someone had text her, she knew it meant something else and see it was a cord. Who would she know that..? That always went through Sherlock head now and along with thought of John.

Sherlock and John were both didn't know how one other felt for each other, their was glances and stairs from one anther and sometimes akwareed silents. Then one day a young man who looked like John age come to Baker Street with a case for Sherlock. He had kind of the style of John with a plaid shirt and had straight blond hair, light skin. He walked up to the flat and Sherlock showed him to the chair and John got his notebook ready. Sherlock could already tell that this man was a worrier and he was have a crisis only in the man eyes. Sherlock cleared his throat and said in a boring tone.

"We do not do love triangles."

The man looked at Sherlock in shock and confusment and John looked at Sherlock a bit wide eye. John seen him do this before, but he was surprised about the case, the man tried to talk, but Sherlock cut in again

"How I knew is by how you look. A bit in a rush and you look nervous and not sure with yourself."

Sherlock looked at the man bored out his mind and the man looked at him like he was a asswhole, which Sherlock was used to and then the man looked at John, taking a breath and said.

"My name is David. And I pretty sure my girlfriend is cheating on me. I need help caughting her in the act. I really need your help. So I don't make the mistake of marrying her."

David looked at John with hopeless eyes, he knew John would help him, he had reached them both and he knew John had a girlfriend to. David hoped for his help and Sherlock to, John looked at Sherlock who looked bored with David and the back at David, with pity and then nodded.

"We'll help you. Can we see a picture of her and then we can see what we can do."

"Oh good, alright here"

Sherlock looked at John pissed, he didn't want help someone with stupid love stuff, he already in his own dama with love and stuff like that with John. John looked at Sherlock, they both staied at each other and got lost in each others eyes, both fighting without words. Sherlock just looked away and noticed David handed the picture of his girlfriend to John side and John take it. John looked at the picture, his heart dropped and it breaked into million pieces. David girlfriend was Mary. John tired hard to cry or have any tears, now Sherlock looked at John a little worried and John showed him the picture of Mary. Sherlock eyes widen a bit and then narrowed at David and said in a bitter tone.

"This is your girlfriend, you say?"

"Yes, that's my girlfriend Mary."

"Your right then...She is cheating on you...With my friend Watson"

And that was it, tears in John eyes went down his cheeks and David looked surprised and then frowned, looking at John, who looked angry now at David and standed up but Sherlock was fast and stood in front of him and said to David

"Leave. Now."

Without anther word, David leaved in a hurry and Sherlock shout the door behind him and John was breathing a bit heavily and throwing his notebook to the floor and tears come down his face. John was heart broken again, cheated on by Mary. How he couldn't see this coming..? John been away with Sherlock while she was cheating on him with that stupid David guy.

"Oh how could I been so stupid!?"

Sherlock looked at John who had put his hand on his face, so Sherlock couldn't see him cry, but thing was John wasn't really crying or sobbing that much but he was breathing a bit heavily and without anther word Sherlock come over and hugging him gently, rubbing his back to his neck, John was a bit shocked but his forehead was against Sherlock chest. Sherlock was actually quite happy about his and felt sorry for John. And he was happy with himself for hugging John and very slowly John hugged Sherlock back and this made Sherlock smile lightly and said in a little whisper.

"I'm sorry John."

John didn't say anything, he was a bit surprised now that Sherlock was apologizing for this and John only smiled a bit now, kept hugging him. Never wanted to let go and Sherlock looked down at him, wondering why he didn't let go yet and Sherlock kept hugging to rubbing his back a little. John lowly looked up at Sherlock, smiling lightly at him ane Sherlock could only smile back, leaning down a little, now a little blush come on both of their cheeks. But then a gasp come from the door, and they both let go quickly and looking at the door, it was Mary.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! You cheating on me with him?!"

"And you were cheating on me to!"

John roared angrily, Mary looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about, shacking her head and said, coming in.

"What are you talking about John?"

"Oh, don't give me that shit! You were cheating on me with this guy named David!"

Mary looked at Sherlock and then back at John, putting her hand on his chest and he pushes her away and Mary had tears

"No, no, he is lying. You gonna believe me!"

"No, leave Mary!"

Mary started crying and running out, John looked after a bit happy. John was actually happy now thst he had no girlfriend anyone, he never loved her and Sherlock only watch with kinda a bord face and he looked at John was look back him, Sherlock said in calm voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, actually."

"You are?"

Sherlock looked at John confused, who come closer to him now and Sherlock had raised eyebrow. John was gonna do it. He was free and the hug and they were going kiss was puff of Sherlock feelings and Sherlock was confused and said.

"John?"

"Sherlock..I.."

John come closer to Sherlock, who had now little blush, John said in whisper.

"Hold me again"

This made Sherlock blush, but he hugged John again tightly this time and John hugged back just as tight. John was happy to have someone like him again in his life, and Sherlock was delighted that Mary's gone. He looked back into John eyes, leaning to his lips, both hearts beating fast...

To Be Continued...


	3. Love and Sex

[WARNING SEX]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John put his hand on Sherlock ear a little and on his hair a little and Sherlock hand moved up John back to his blond hair and other hand on his back, having his arm around his hips a little and began to hold him against his chest, their lips met in gently and loving kiss and John hand was in Sherlock curly black hair, their body just become one. John always wanted to kiss Sherlock and that was the same for Sherlock to kiss John. Both were to shy to do it and afraid too, and what people would think, but already people think they were together, so why don't they make it true then. They counted to kiss, each kiss it got hotter and passionate, their tongues were in each other's mouth now and dancing together. Sherlock never had something like this before, never kissed someone. He never had anything like this and John knew that, who had of course expression, but not with a guy, he been hiding his bisexual side for a long time. He never really told anyone, not even Sherlock, but know Sherlock knew that John had feelings for him as Sherlock had feeling for John. As the kissed they traveled to the bedroom and John was undoing his shirt, as the got into the bedroom, Sherlock take John shirt off and his figures run a little cross the scare for the bullet whole and that had made John flich a little, but counted to kiss Sherlock.

John pushed Sherlock on the bed and was on him now, thier hips and body rubbed against one anther and John pulled away, getting some breath and started to kiss Sherlock neck and that made Sherlock blushes and making his arms around John more and he undo John pants and John did the same to Sherlock, now only have boxers on, John rubbed his boner against Sherlock's, grinning him and this made Sherlock moan lightly and blushing more and John chuckles a little, as he licks Sherlock cheek and neck, Sherlock squeezed John's back a little and kisses his cheek . Then John slowly take off his boxers and Sherlock boxers, who blushed even more but didn't want stop. John grabbed Sherlock hand, intertwining his figures with his, holding his hand tightly and put his forehead against Sherlock's as their penis brushed against each other, John whispers a little to Sherlock

"Are you sure, you want to?"

They both stair into each other eyes, like they did always and Sherlock hand was still in John hair, running his figures through it a little and pushing him closer and Sherlock whispered back at his penis brushes again John's again, both blushing and kept foreheads against each other.

"Yes, I'm sure, my dear John"

John smiles at Sherlock with a little smirk and pushed his penis into Sherlock buttwhole and both let out a moan, Sherlock squeezed John shoulder and and run his other hand down John back to his butt and that made John blush a little and Sherlock grinned, John thrusted slowly into Sherlock as he kissed Sherlock chest and neck and Sherlock moaned a bit more. With each thrust, John got faster and had a little heavy breaths as did Sherlock with moans of pleasure, squeezing John butt a little, John licked Sherlock neck and chest to Sherlock lips, kissing him passionately and Sherlock kissed right back with a moan as John counted to get faster and a bit deeper, moaning as he did and Sherlock moaned a little louder, his hand squeezes John hair and other hand still on his butt, squeezing it as John thrusted a bit harder, now both forehead against each other and both bodies become one as they rubbed together and John thrusted more into Sherlock as he moaned more, bitting his lip amd John sucked on his lip a little.

Sherlock moaned a bit louder as John went faster and deeper into him, moaning also and Sher held onto John tightly and running his figures through his blond hair, John licked and kissed Sherlock neck and chest more as he was thrusting a bit harder now moaning and Sherlock moaned louder. Both breathing heavily. Sherlock moaned as he looked into John eyes now.

"I-...I love you"

John looked back at Sherlock, with a smile and thrusted harder and deeper, moaning and Sherlock moaned more, squeezing John hair and back now, John moaned a bit back.

"I love you too."

And that made Sherlock cum as did John, both moaning and John pulled out, as the both breathing heavily and John got off and Sherlock smiled as he looked back at John and pulling him into against his chest and John nuzzled into Sherlock as they spooned and cuddled. In the morning, both staied in bed, sleeping together and both naked. This what John and Sherlock wanted and now both lovers.

To Be Continued...


	4. Finally Lovers

A soft breeze wafted through the cracked open window of the dusty room. A soft snore came from Sherlock. The two were pressed up against each other, a sheet wrapped around the bodies. Sherlock's black soft curls brushed up against John Watson's neck, tickling it slightly as the detective soundly slept for a few more minutes. A morning dove cooed outside on London's busy streets, as well as the soft buzz of cars and cabbies going by. The occasional dog bark or horn honk. Slowly, John wake up and giving a soft yawn before opening his eyes. God he was sore, but it was a really good sore and he had made Sherlock his lover and had been his frist time with man and it was Sherlock frist time with anyone. This made both very happy with themselves . He slowly looked at the beautiful brilliant man sleeping next him and John held him more against his naked chest and wrapping the sheet tighter around them more. John gently put his head against his lovers, just watching Sherlock quietly and quietly kissed his forehead. Sherlock then moved a little and dragged himself out his deep sleep, opening his blue eyes to look at the man who he loved and had given his first time to. Sherlock smiles a little at John and nuzzles a bit more into John neck and chest, John chuckles lightly and stokes the smartest man in the world back gently. John whispered in a soft voice.

"Good morning, my love."

"Morning, John."

Sherlock said tired voice and his arms become tightly around John, his head stayed against John's chest and held the sheets on his body and John body, John smiled at him and stokes his neck and cuddled him against his chest, John kissed Sherlock forehead and said in sweet voice.

"Want go out for breakfast?"

Sherlock was quite for a moment, taken in the sound of breakfast with his new boyfriend out in public. Showing people who they are and now what they are now. Sherlock kind of liked the sound of that and nodded at his lover and stokes his chest. Sherlock was actually a little hungry from all the passionate sex they had and said in calm said.

"Yeah that sounds good."

John smiled at this and getting to show his new boyfriend around, showing the one and only Sherlock Holmes was his boyfriend and passionate lover, after cuddling for a few minutes they both went into the shower and having a warm shower and John washed Sherlock chest as John kisses Sherlock neck and Sherlock hand was on John back. Sherlock smirks, liked how John take control, but Sherlock was also a dominant, he wanted to fuck John now, he wanted control.

So Sherlock quickly pushes John against the shower wall and this surprised John a lot, but then smirked at Sherlock as he started passionate to kiss him with his tongue and John put his hand in Sherlock's hair and Sherlock grabbed his other hand and pinned it against the wall, Sherlock started to rub his cock against John's, who groan and Sherlock moaned with smirk and picked up John leg and put on him.

John never had someone in his whole before, so this gonna hurt a lot but also feel really damn good to have his lover in him. John wanted to get fucked by Sherlock for a long time and now he gonna get passionate fucked by him in a shower. How hot. Sherlock pushed his cock into John asswhole, John moaned loud and pulling Sherlock's curlys, Sherlock made mental note, 'John was tight and hot down there.' Sherlock started fucking John hard, passionate, and rough like John did last night, John thought 'Sherlock of course learned fasted' he moaned loudly in pleasure Sherlock's name and Sherlock also moaned John's name. Both breath heavily and Sherlock come into John and John come to at the same time. Making out more with tongues, they both even more sore then before, but proud.

John and Sherlock got dressed together and after John told Mrs. Hudson who already knew from the loud moaning of names and John apologized with a big red cheeks. They went back to the café for breakfast and Sherlock ate a bit of his breakfast and drinking some of his black coffee, John finished his plate. Sherlock's was online, looking for a case and he found

Private Bainbridge Story and it made Sherlock smirk at his boyfriend and said with a little smirk.

"Ready to get to work, boyfriend?"

John chuckled at him, sipping his coffee and whipping his face with napkin and replied in kind of sexy voice and pats Sherlock's hand.

"Always ready, love."

This made Sherlock blush hard, smiling a little at John as they went to their new case, but now Sherlock went back into his mask of detective and they sat at bench watching the man named Bainbridge who called him about the stocker. Bainbridge was Welsh Guards and he always had stand there and not move for a long time, he was fronting of the gates. John and Sherlock was sitting close together, but Sherlock was more force on the gurads and didn't notice that John take Sherlock's hand and holding it and that made Sherlock smile a little and held John hand back, then Sherlock asked in boring tone.

"Do you think they give them classes?

"Classes?"

John asked in curious tone and slowly looked at Sherlock and their hands as one and Sherlock gently kissed John forehead and that made John smile. Sherlock counted speak.

"How to resist the temptation to scratch their behinds?"

John chuckled at the funny question and kisses Sherlock cheek. "Afferent neurons in the peripheral nervous system."

Sherlock turns his head slightly in John's direction, kind of confused and John countries as he eyes looked at Sherlock,

"Bum itch."

Then Sherlock said a bit in borded voice, "Oh!" John chuckled a bit again and kept holding Sherlock's hand and they were closer. Sherlock take a breath and looked at John, with a smile.

"John.. I feel honored to be your boyfriend now."

John held Sherlock hand more tightly and smiling then said gladly, "Me too, my love."

Then Sherlock kisses John lips gently with a smile and John was a bit surprised at first then kisses back and put his other hand on Sherlock cheek. Sherlock was the one to pull away and John smiled with eyes open now then Sherlock said.

"I'm sorry, love. Back to the case."

Sherlock smiled, stooding up and went into the place, finding a hat and put on his head, making sure it covered his face and it flatten his hair down. Sherlock marches along behind the others, smartly swinging his arms, then he stops, takes off the bearskin and puts it down on a nearby ledge. Using the window above the ledge as a mirror, he ruffles his flattened hair back into position, then heads off across the parade ground.

Sherlock gets into the barracks, he walks across the entrance hall towards one of two flights of stairs. Two Guards wearing standard khaki army attire walk down the other flight and Sherlock turns his head away from them and apparently instantly becomes invisible, because they take no notice of him. He trots up the stairs, employing the "I'm invisible if I don't look at you" trick again partway up when two more soldiers walk across the landing, then he goes up onto the landing. Sherlock was actually happy not even because of the case, because of John being his lover and having sex with him, giving John his frist time. Sherlock heard laugher and he look into a room seeing all army men talking and play games, Sherlock definitely had a type. Army men. He chuckles to himself and closes the door, his John was perfect to him. In an office nearby, an officer called Major Reed is sitting behind his desk and looking at John's military ID card and he looks up at John who is sitting opposite him. Reed had suspicions about John and felt he had seen his face before somewhere else, but he anyways asked.

"Can I ask what this is in connection with?"

John throught for a moment of what exactly he was going say to Reed and said in calm voice and sat back in the chair and holding

"Private Bainbridge contacted us about a personal matter, sir."

Which was a true statement because John and Sherlock always kept it between them and the only about their clients about their personal things. Reed raised his eyebrow and his hands together, setting back in his chair and said.

"Nothing's personal when it concerns my troops. What do you really want?"

John said in still a calm voice, he didn't want to give the wrong idea to Reed, he just had some questions for him about Bainbridge and said to Reed.

"I'm here on a legitimate enquiry."

To Be Continued...


End file.
